1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and an optical apparatus using the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
With increasing miniaturizing trend of a digital camera, an optical system loaded thereon has strongly been required to be compact and lightweight to increase portability. With increasing integration of a solid-state imaging device, there has been required a zoom lens system capable of providing high contrast with respect to a higher spatial frequency. There has been proposed a negative-leading zoom lens system suitable for a compact digital camera using such a solid-state imaging device in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-9997.
However, in the zoom lens system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-9997, the thickness of each lens composing the zoom lens system has six lenses and is relatively large, so that it becomes difficult to accomplish to be compact, lightweight, and slim when the zoom lens system is accommodated in a camera body.